That Crisp Morning
by Runella
Summary: Nine years later, Jamie grew up and stopped believing in Jack Frost. But his sister didn't. Can she make him believe again though?
1. Chapter 1: Remember

**A/N: Hello and welcome to me being bored as hell on a school day. This is my first (liar) fan-fiction I've ever written so be nice. Please! Because if your not I will crawl into a small hole and pretend that I have friends that are not stuff animals. No really though, this is my first fan-fiction that I have ever posted. Please give me any constructive criticism on my writing, the plot or the characters. I only saw this movie once. Yes, I am very sad about that.**

**Also, to make things very, very, very clear about this fan-fiction; THIS IS NOT A SHIP BETWEEN JACK FROST AND SOPHIE! If that is the reason why you are here go jump overboard. This is rated T because I like to cuss all the fucking time. This is simply something I wrote during class because I didn't want to work on my essay (really who does?) In summary, I have no life and I cried when i realized Pocky Day had passed and I forgot about it.**

**This is long, I'm just going to let you read the story now.**

**~Rune**

**Disclaimer- If I own RoG then... You don't want to know, honestly.**

* * *

The crisp morning air caught the girl's breath when she stepped outside. The cold shut her nose with her first breath. The sun shined against the vast field of snowflakes, flashing everything in its perfect halo. She took one small stepped on the snow it crunched and squeaked underfoot.

Everything was perfect that day, well, almost everything.

* * *

Jack Frost sat on the slender branches of the oak tree. Below him, a small girl, in her preadolescence, played in the fallen snow alone. Her un-kept blond hair waggled in the icy sun. He jumped of the frozen branches of life reaching out for the spring. The boy landed a few feet behind her, knowing very well she couldn't hear him and placed his hand over her eyes. The girl instantly stiffened at the cold touch.

"Guess who?" The winter spirit whispered.

"Who?" She replied.

"Jack."

"Jack... Who?" Jack stared at her for a second, his smiled faltered, did she really forget him? "I know you're Jack Frost, I was just joking." The Jack Frost. The guy you hear about nipping at your noses and coating windows, yeah, that guy.

Suddenly he was pushed backwards and was tackled by Sophie. They fought in the snow. Her hand constantly trying to push him in, while he easily dodged and they're roles switched. His bright silvery hair blended against the snow like milk as Sophie pressed him into the ground.

Sophie lay on her side gasping her air while still giggling. Jack looked at the young girl clutching her sides.

Her peekaboo blanks clung to her face through frozen water and sweat. They both sat up, laughing. Sophie gave her friend a cheeky grin while still gasping for breath. He instantly noticed the missing two front teeth.

"When did you lose your teeth?"

"Yesterday, I was hoping I would see the Tooth fairy again, but all I saw was one of her fairies. Is she still feeling guilty about that one time when I was two?"

"Most likely." Sophie sighed and clasped her hands together and kicked at the snow. "She just doesn't want to scare you again."

"Me? Scared? Ha! It takes a few blood and guts to scare me." Sophie threw a fist in the air, trying to make herself look tough. She plopped back into the soft snow. The young girl smiled, it was a small smile, but then it grew past her frost nipped cheeks. Her smile reached towards her eyes and she started laughing.

Jack let himself absorb her happiness and she continued to laugh.

Jack Frost looked at the girl, he really looked at her for once. He realized how sweet and innocent she was, just like Jamie was once.

Jamie. The memories pierced his heart. He remembered the little boy he had once played with in the snow. The same little boy who was the first to see him. The first one to believe in him. The boy with the chocolate hair and eyes. The boy who helped save all the children in the world. The boy who once believed in Jack Frost. A deep feeling of saudade reached his mind, blocking out the sound of Sophie's joy. He suddenly felt a terrible weight on his shoulder. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on his and he couldn't straighten up or catch his breath entirely. Jack reached up to rub tears threaten to spill from his cerulean colored eyes.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Jamie's sister studied the winter spirit with her emerald eyes. Was he crying? Sophie asked herself. Don't be silly, Jack Frost is filled with fun, not tears- right?

"Of course, just something in my eye." Jack cringed, his voice cracked. He changed the subject. "You? Not scared? That's the worse lie I've ever heard."

"Shut up!" She pelted him in the face with fresh snow. Sophie didn't notice the change in his tone.

"I bet you had nightmares after that." She shoved her friend into the snow in a playful way. Jack chuckled at her tantrum and dusted himself off and took off into the air. "Oh, I'll make you scared." And zoomed towards the trees.

"Jack!" Sophie ran after the boy, failing to keep up, but tried no less.

"Ah!" Her petite feet got caught on a covered tree root. Next thing Sophie knew her face was met with a hard crash with an icy surface.

She cursed under her breath, her and her clumsy self.

She glanced at her surroundings, she knew where she was. It was the lake, well that's what Jamie used to call it anyways, and he wasn't one with names.

The crystals on the lake crawled across the surface of the water and rested perfectly on top. It was lustrous and beautiful foggy.

But none of that mattered to the young girl as she pushed her sunny, mangy hair out of her eyes. Sophie jumped to her feet at the sound of a twig snapping. "Jack, I know it's you!" She called through the trees, "Come on! I only have a few hours until lunch; let's go play in the snow!" Something shifted behind her causing her to jerk around and take a step back. She gave the ice an uneasy glance and stepped onto the frozen lake.

"Jack? Very funny. Where are you?" Sophie twirled around. Her arms outstretched, keeping her balance in the ice. "Jack? Jack?" Her voice was a bit louder each time she said his name. The young girl continued to call for her friend. She didn't know it yet, but she was afraid.

"Jack!? Jack!? This isn't funny! Jack!?" Her heart started to pound in her chest and she dug her nails into her palm though her glove. Where is he? A cold river of panic trickled up her chest. A pungent odor of something unpleasant permeated the air. She can see that it originated behind her.

"Boo."

Sophie let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Actually don't tell me that you hate it, it'll just make me cry. I'm going to make this story funnier, I just being me right now so live with it. Or not, you pick.**

**I edited, slightly because I wrote it late at night and I didn't notice all my stupidness (which was a lot). I finally came up with a plot! Yay me!I will get a beta-reader because I need one. Not joking.**

**I will update this weekly, hopefully, if you guys care enough about it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Real?

**A/N: Hey guys... Merry Christmas! Happy Whatever Doesn't Offend You!**

**I know this one is really short, like really, really, really short, but I really needed to update it and shit happened with my life and brain. First off, I want to thank my friend Pocky for bearing all my spazzes and other random stuff. And she's a fail on the internet (no offence, I had to explain you what fml means...)**

**Okay to make this short. My life is a shit storm and I need sleep. I'll add more tomorrow, maybe. Love you guys... Hate this story.**

**~Rune**

* * *

_"They're not real, Sophie!" Her older brother yelled at her._

_"Yes they are! You've saw them!" Her hand was balled into a fist. She hated this, the fighting, the pain, the memories. It just kept on getting worse and _

_"Stop living in a fantasy and grow up!" Jamie slammed his door is his sister's face._

_"Ugh!" Sophie punched the door, knowing very well it would do nothing. She stormed into her room screaming in frustration._

_"Damn you, Jamie!" He use to believe. He did._

* * *

"Jamie! Don't do that!" Sophie yelled, smacking her brother with handfuls of snow. Which her brother unsuccessfully tried to dodge. She jumped at her brother pushing them away from the lake.

"Hey!" He threw a snowball at her face. Sophie opened her mouth is a O shape and they continued to fight. Jamie leaped onto Sophie and dunked her head into the crunchy snow. She shrieked at her brother and they rolled themselves in a fluffy blanket.

They both laid on their backs laughing and sneezing. "It's lunch time, Sophie."

She pushed herself up with her elbows and made puppy eyes at Jamie. "Aw! Come on! Five more minutes. Please!"

"No, Sophie, you need to eat."

"But Jack's here!" Sophie looked up at her friend, who was watching the snow fight from the trees above and had magically disappeared, again.

"Jack? Who's Jack?"

Sophie laughed "Jack Frost! Remember? Didn't you save the world with him once? Or was it twice? I don't remember." She continued to smile at her brother even though his has faltered.

"Oh, him..."

"Yes, _him_! Who else? Santa Claus?"

"Isn't Jack Frost just a myth?"

"Just a myth? Jamie, Jack Frost is real. I've seen him, better yet, you've seen him! Don't you remember him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sophie, Jack Frost isn't real." She stared into the eyes older brother, her bright ones digging into his much darker ones.

"Yes he is. Don't you remember?"

"No."

"Yes, you do." She said firmly.

"No, Sophie, I don't."

"What the hell, Jamie! Why can't you remember?" She didn't understand. Jamie wasn't like this before, he was different.  
Jamie glazed at his sister with an air of annoyance. "I told you many times, Sophie, Jack Frost's not real." The girl froze.

"Jamie-"

"He's not real!" Jamie brushed the snow out of his brown locks and started storming towards the direction of their house.

"Jamie!" Looking back at the winter spirit, who just happened to appear on the branches above, for a quick seconds then dashed after her older brother with tears in her eyes. "Jamie! Wait, stop!" She wouldn't be able to catch up. Sophie screamed into the forest, anger and disbelief overwhelmed her.

Jack Frost landed in front of the little girl. Her bright emerald widened and she ran headfirst into the winter spirit and started sobbing words. "Woah, Sophie. Calm down."

"It's horrible, Jack! Jamie stopped believing!" Sophie screamed into his blue hoodie. "I've tried making him believe but he won't!"

"It's okay, it'll be okay." Jack said is soothing voice.

"No it won't! He's an adult now, Jack! I'm still a little girl."

"Don't be silly, Sophie, you're not a little girl. You're eleven years old, right?"

"Eleven year old girls do not believe in things like the Tooth fairy or the Easter bunny, Jack Frost."

"Then you don't believe in me?" Sophie looked into Jack Frost's pale blue eyes and answered truthfully.

"I don't know." Jack let go of the girl.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know, okay! I'm confused! I know you're real, I mean I think you're real and so is all the other guardians by how can I be sure? For all I know I could be imagining all of this!"

"Don't be silly, Sophie, this is real."

"Is it, Jack? Is it really?"

* * *

**So tired. I'm not joking, I hate this story so much. If you want to, you can read this but when I was writing this chapter, I had Pitch come out and more random stuff happened. Half way with almost finishing it, I realized this was about Sophie and Jamie.**

**I did type all this today and I feel like crap, so goodnight. **


	3. Chapter 3: Whose Fault?

**Yay! Next Chapter! (Please don't kill me.)**

**Disclaimer: Because why the fuck not?**

* * *

Sophie sat on the wooden stool nibbling on a sandwich Jamie made for her. It was kind I him, considering the argument they had before. Why did they fight?

She heard a car door slam shut, then another one. Sophie peeked outside through the kitchen's window. It was her parents and they were fighting, again.

As their yells got louder and louder, Sophie grabbed her sandwich and bolted for her room. She sighed as she closed the door, every day her parents would argue over... What? What did they argue about? It could be truly anything sane or insane. Sophie face-planted herself into her pillow.

"Sophie?" She heard from my door.

"Jamie? What are you doing?" She rose into a sitting position, tucking her petite knees into her chest.

"I could say the same for you, I was studying for an exam tomorrow." They heard a large crash downstairs.

"African vase?"

"No, mom broke that one last week." Sophie looked into Jamie's sad brown eyes, she hadn't been able to clearly see them in weeks. When their parents fight, he hides in his room and says he's studying. Sophie knew the truth when they were younger. Jamie would go to his room and call for Jack Frost, a winter spirit who brings ice and wind wherever he goes. Later that night, Jamie would tell Sophie about the games he played with the Guardian. Or that was what Jamie use to do. He hasn't told her anything about his adventures with Jack Frost since she was eight. The only sound Sophie hear from him now is a page being turned.

Sophie looked around her room; thousands upon thousands of drawings littered her wall. Pictures of the Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and so many others. She drew every single one of them. Her memory didn't lie to her; she saw them, she remembers. But Jamie doesn't.

How did this happen?

* * *

Sophie spent the rest of her afternoon staring at her ceiling as seething outside was given a yellower look.

Sophie spent the rest of her afternoon staring at her ceiling as everything outside was given a yellow tint. He parents had died down a long time ago. Her eyes had constantly fluttered close but to only snap right open.

A dozen glow-in-the-dark stars were stuck onto the ceiling years ago. The stars reminded Sophie of the moon, which reminded her of Man on the Moon, which reminded her of Jack Frost, which painfully reminded her of Jamie and their arguments.

She took in a deep sigh and flipped her body over so that her forehead was resting on her pillow. There was just no escape in her mind. It wasn't that she didn't want the answers to Jamie. But Sophie also wanted the answers to herself.

_Do you really believe?_ A voice in the back of her head whispered. A small tingly feeling crawled up her neck. _Do you really believe that Jack Frost is real? You're the only one who can see him, right?_

"Shut up!" Sophie screamed. "I do believe. I do." She whispered.

_Why? Why believe in him?_

* * *

_"It's all your fault, you know! If you spent more time with Jamie he wouldn't believe in such silly myths!"_

_"My fault?! Who was the one that-"_

_"Don't you dare bring that up! It isn't even related!" They were fighting. Sophie was shaking and had clamped her hands over her ears._

_"Make them stop, Jamie." She whispered as her brother held her. He peeked from behind the stairwell, trying not to be noticed. Jamie wished he could just run away with Sophie and wait for them to calm down. She was only four-years-old, she wouldn't understand._

_Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck. "They're fighting about Jack, aren't they." Jamie sighed, his sister was right. His eyes widen. _She was right._ "Jamie?" He released her and stormed out of the shadows._

_"I'm sick of this shit! You guys fight like immature brats! Sophie can't even sleep because of you two! I hate you!" Jamie yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice even braking._

_He sprinted to his room and slammed the door behind him. He continued to scream and cry. He ripped on picture off his nightstand and ripped it into shreds. It was the one of Jack Frost. The one where he had one of the greatest slides ever. The one where he lost his tooth. The one when he started to believe. _All this was caused by my belief._ Jamie buried his face in his arms and sobbed. _It's all my fault.

* * *

**I'm trying to make my chapters longer,it's not going very well...**

**For those who care, the reason I hate (or hated, my mind is still figuring it out) this story is because:**

**A. My chapters are super short and I don't like short chapters.**

**B. This is far from what I planned.**

**C. It takes forever for me to get in the mode to write this, no really I've tried everything and th only thing that works in sitting alone eating cups if chocolate. Not that I'm complaining that much.**

**Anyways, thanks to my followers and reviewers, you give me a reason to keep on procrastination on my homework. Smiley Face. :)**


End file.
